


Закономерность

by seane



Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Люк влипает в очередную историю. Дядя Оуэн сказал бы, это закономерно. Если Люк может влипнуть в историю, он это обязательно сделает.
Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912870
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от M до E





	Закономерность

**Author's Note:**

> Парный текст к фику низкого рейтинга ["Случайность"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_midi_G_T_2020/works/25612717)

Когда в округе объявились тускены, Люк ощутил только жгучее любопытство — и ничего больше. Тускенов здесь уже сто лет не бывало, последний раз они терроризировали местных еще до Войны Клонов. Так что для Люка и Биггса тускенские набеги оставались страшилкой из разряда тех, что случаются где-то там, за Анкорхедом, а то и дальше.

Дядя Оуэн иногда рассказывал про последний тускенский набег, смерть бабушки Шми, ранение деда Клигга. Оказавшиеся поблизости космолетчики перебили племя тускенов, но бабушку Шми спасти не успели. Зато тускены надолго запомнили урок и остерегались соваться в здешние земли. Жуткая была история и завораживающая, теперь-то ничего подобного уже не случалось. Одна скука смертная день за днем: учеба, работа на ферме. Никаких нападений, никаких подвигов.

И когда дядя Оуэн, войдя в кухню, тихо сказал тете Беру, что на ферму Миллеров был набег тускенских рейдеров, Люк о смерти соседей и не подумал. Должно быть, в двенадцать лет о таком вообще не думаешь. Он подумал — нет, почувствовал всем своим существом: реальная жизнь ворвалась в их сонное захолустье. Наконец-то что-то случилось, что-то серьезное, опасное, настоящее.

— Мы соберем мужчин, — говорил дядя Оуэн. — Тускенов нужно остановить, прежде чем они войдут во вкус.

Тетя Беру так и застыла с грязными тарелками в руках.

— Будь осторожен, — тихо сказала она. — Ты же помнишь, чем это обернулось для твоего отца. И для всех соседей.

— Я все помню. И помню, что нам подарило эти годы мира. Мы должны выбить эту гнусь из наших земель. Бросай посуду. Собирайся, я отвезу вас к Дарклайтерам.

— С чего вдруг? Мы останемся на ферме.

— Беру! Ты не останешься на ферме с мальчишкой двенадцати лет, когда в округе бродят тускены. Собирайся и не спорь. Не хочу думать о том, что найду потом тебя или Люка... так же, как маму Шми тогда нашел ее с...

Притихший Люк смотрел на них во все глаза. Дядя Оуэн был сам на себя не похож.

— Хорошо, — очень тихо сказала тетя Беру.

И, поставив тарелки обратно на стол, погладила дядю по предплечью.

— Хафф Дарклайтер тоже пойдет?

— Нет. Но он даст работников и транспорт, это немало.

— Дядя, — Люк наконец решился подать голос, — я пойду с тобой! Я же взрослый, мне двенадцать! У мандалорцев мальчишки в двенадцать...

Он осекся. Взгляд дяди не сулил ничего хорошего. Люк прикусил губу, подбирая слова — такие, которые могли бы убедить, доказать его полезность. А дядя Оуэн просто взял и ушел. Даже не велел прекратить маяться дурью, просто ушел и все.

Люк горестно вздохнул и повесил голову. Это все из-за роста, точно из-за роста. Он слишком мелкий, чтобы принимать его всерьез.

Когда они садились в спидер, дядя Оуэн оглянулся на могилу бабушки Шми. Но ничего не сказал. Лицо у него было такое, что Люк послушно плюхнулся на сиденье и молчал всю дорогу.

Впрочем, повидаться с Биггсом тоже неплохо. Тем более — такой повод. Нападение тускенов, сборы ополчения фермеров! Да они с Биггсом будут обсуждать это весь следующий год. Люк пытался утешать себя, но выходило не очень-то. Ничего они не будут с Биггсом обсуждать — то есть весь год — это наверняка, но сейчас — точно нет. Биггсу скоро должно было исполниться семнадцать, его обязательно возьмут в налет на тускенов. А Люку придется сидеть в безопасности, будто ребенку, и ждать, когда Биггс явится с рассказами о своих подвигах.

«Сбегу», — подумал Люк мрачно.

Какое-то странное напряжение нарастало в нем. Пустыня вокруг жила своей жизнью. Дядя Оуэн был полон гнева, тетя Беру словно состояла из тихого ужаса. Люк рассеянно кусал губу.

У Дарклайтеров двор был полон народа; кто-то подъезжал, мужчины с оружием то и дело подходили друг к другу. И довлел над всеми ощутимый аромат возбуждения — и страха.

Окунувшись в эту атмосферу, Люк и сам начал бояться, еще не вполне понимая, что именно его пугает. Но тут к нему подскочил Биггс, сияющий, будто отполированный дроид, и потащил куда-то в сторону.

— Люк, далеко не уходи, — донесся им вслед голос тети Беру.

— Хорошо! — прокричал Люк, и они завернули за дом, к установкам влагоиспарителей.

— Слушай, — зашептал Биггс азартно, когда они достаточно далеко отошли, — я знаю, где это. Где стойбище тускенов. Мы можем туда смотаться. Не сейчас, а потом, когда ополчение туда прибудет.

— Они разве не берут тебя с собой?

— Шутишь? Да отец в жизни меня не отпустит в бой. Но посмотреть-то мы можем. Это за Каньоном Нищих. Пусть они отъедут, чтобы нас не засекли, и тогда мы рванем за ними. Как раз увидим весь бой. Ну что? Ты со мной?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь!

Люк тотчас оживился.

Поглядеть на то, как фермеры станут расправляться с песчаными людьми! Да, это и впрямь будет событие года.

Они вернулись во двор, очень довольные друг другом. Люк изнывал от нетерпения, пока фермеры болтались с оружием возле репульсионных грузовиков и спидеров, а страх, возбуждение и жажда крови, витающие в воздухе, сплавлялись воедино под яростным сиянием солнц-близнецов. Биггс говорил с отцом, Люк несколько раз успел заверить тетю Беру в том, что все хорошо, и ничего, совсем ничего они с Биггсом не замышляют. Кажется, тетя Беру решила, что Люк с Биггсом собираются смотреть неприличные голографии. Люк невольно покраснел — похоже, только уверив тетю Беру в ее правоте.

Тетя как-то раз нашла у него старый датапад с такими картинками, Люк чуть со стыда не сгорел. Но дяде она тогда ничего не сказала.

Наконец, ополчение тронулось с места. Взревело множество двигателей. Лендспидеры, гравициклы, репульсионные грузовики и вовсе не поддающиеся классификации транспортные средства умчались прочь, и стало очень тихо. Биггс, о чем-то договорившись с отцом, показал Люку в сторону влагоиспарителей. Люк оглянулся на тетю Беру, та вздохнула и кивнула.

Минут двадцать в тени испарителей Люк и Биггс болтали, глядя в сторону гаража. Люк вдруг подумал: «Еще можно остановиться. Именно сейчас — еще можно. А потом будет поздно». Будто голос дяди услышал. Нервно повел плечами.

— Ты чего? — спросил Биггс.

— Ничего. Идем?

Лендспидер у Биггса был новенький. Люк со вздохом провел ладонью по обшивке. Отец Биггса скупал фермы пачками, самый зажиточный был в здешних местах. Ну и пусть. Люк и на стареньком спидере дяди Оуэна гонял не хуже Биггса.

А теперь они неслись навстречу приключению. Бок о бок, как всегда. «Пара летающих звезд...»

Биггс затормозил так резко, что Люк едва не влепился головой в ветрорассекатель.

— Ты что?!

Биггс, побелевший под цвет своего лендспидера, шепотом ругался по-хаттски.

— Что?..

Люк проследил за его взглядом и сглотнул. Возле одиночной скалы, изъеденной ветром, лежал человек. Точнее — половина человека.

Биггс медленно вылез из лендспидера, и Люк на подгибающихся ногах последовал за ним. Они видели только затылок — рыжий, как песок на закате, — и спину в знакомой рубашке. Даже от лендспидера Люк мог бы сказать, что это Фаулер, работник Дарклайтеров.

Но они все же подошли посмотреть. Стая мелких падальщиков с писком разбежалась при их приближении.

Фаулер — верхняя его половина — лежал, вытянув руки вперед. В волосах и за воротом рубашки было полно песка.

Удар гадерффая рассек его наискось от подмышки до бедра. Песок впитал кровь, сделавшись бурым. И сизо-серые глянцевые ленты, перепутанные, кое-где обгрызенные, тянулись по этому песку, почти красивые в ярком свете солнц.

Люк уставился на эти ленты, одновременно понимая, что это, и не желая понимать. Человеческое тело, низведенное до обеда пустынной живности, казалось каким-то ненастоящим.

Нижняя половина Фаулера лежал поодаль, в еще одном пятне бурого песка. Одной ноги не хватало. Ошметки плоти и обрывки ткани свидетельствовали о том, что здесь поработал не гадерффай. Может, скик или крупная вомп-крыса. Обломки кости белели среди красного месива.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Биггс.

— Нужно двигаться дальше. Нужно узнать, что с остальными, — сказал Люк.

Он часто дышал. Истории о похищении бабушки Шми и об отряде, который пошел за ней, отряде, из которого вернулись только четверо, вдруг сделались очень реальными.

Биггс кивнул. Губы у него подрагивали, но голос был твердым.

— Идем.

Они вернулись к лендспидеру, и Биггс вытащил из ящика под сиденьями пару бластеров и карабин ЕЕ-3, такой облезлый и страшный, как будто его извлекли из желудка сарлакка.

Дальше поехали с оружием наизготовку. Вокруг было тихо; только шум двигателя, писк шмыгунов, поспешно прыгающих прочь, — и ничего больше.

— Тускены ведь не перебили всех, как думаешь?

— Нет, — сказал Люк. — Конечно, нет.

Снова замолчали.

Они углубились в каньоны; тень сменялась ослепительным светом, а потом снова накрывала их. Люк сидел, стиснув зубы, а перед его глазами все так же заслоном стоял причудливый узор из сизых кишок на буром песке. Хорошо, что он не сблевал.

Они миновали труп банты, который бодро рвала на части стая вомп-крыс. Нужно было пальнуть в них хотя бы раз, но Люк лишь тупо смотрел. Одна из крыс повернулась, взглянула на спидер. Из пасти ее свисал обрывок шкуры с желтоватым подкожным жиром. Глаза у вомп-крысы нехорошо блестели.

Или это просто показалось. Спидер пролетел мимо. Люк чувствовал себя так, словно получил солнечный удар.

За поворотом они наткнулись на настоящую бойню. Три банты лежали, образовав нечто вроде преграды, за которой расплескалось море крови — и вомп-крыс.

Биггс издал странный горловой звук, затормозил и вскочил на свое сиденье. Он открыл огонь из карабина — так яростно, словно перед ним были тускены, а не вомп-крысы. Люк взялся за бластер. Стрелять он умел, а уж по вомп-крысам тем более. Они с Биггсом регулярно практиковались в этом умении.

Минут десять они палили как сумасшедшие, а потом крысы закончились.

Биггс перемахнул через борт и пошел вперед, распихивая ногами трупы крыс. Люк подумал, что это ему следует рваться вперед, осматривать погибших фермеров. У Биггса-то никто не поехал сюда из родных, только знакомые.

Но Люк отчего-то был уверен, что с дядей Оуэном все в порядке.

Наконец он тоже вылез из лендспидера и пошел за Биггсом. Песка здесь почти не было. На каменистой поверхности кровь растекалась неопрятными мутными лужицами. У одной из бант крысы успели прогрызть брюхо, оттуда выпирал огромный пузырь желудка и свисали гирлянды кишок. Мертвые тускены лежали кучами тряпья — и воняли так, будто сдохли еще вчера.

— Четверо тускенов, — сказал Биггс. — И пятеро поселенцев. Кажется, пятеро. Я не вижу пятой головы, но... — Он нервно вытер рот. — Эти их гадерффаи — страшная штука.

Люк шел как во сне. Ноги казались сделанными из флимсипласта, и в ушах звенело. Он наклонился над телом с дырой в груди. Какой нужно обладать силой, чтобы пронзить вот так человека насквозь? Будто пропеллер сунули в человека и провернули. Настоящий фарш: мясо, обрывки ткани, какие-то хрящи. Человек был одет в серый мешковатый комбинезон. Лицо странное, будто кукольное, с живым человеком ни за что не спутаешь.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Биггс.

— Нет. А ты?

— Никого здесь не знаю. Они, может, вообще не из наших, просто ехали куда-то...

Биггс вдруг замолчал. А потом отвернулся и сблевал прямо на банту с разгрызенным брюхом. Порой просто не можешь выбрать подходящее место для этого занятия. Люк увидел, как остатки съеденного Биггсом рагу стекают по надутому желудку банты и тоже блеванул — куда пришлось. Попало на ботинки мертвеца. Люк подумал о владельце ботинок, который уже не сможет возмутиться, и скорчился в очередном спазме.

Сколько они блевали, Люк не представлял. Желудок его давно опустел, но Люка продолжало выворачивать наизнанку. По голове будто лупили дубиной, перед глазами плясали цветные пятна.

Наконец спазмы затихли, и Люк, шатаясь, поплелся к Биггсу. Все вокруг словно приблизилось и сделалось ярче: кровь на камнях, оскаленные морды вомп-крыс с иглами зубов, чья-то рука, отброшенная в сторону, будто ненужная ветошь. Окровавленный обрубок был в тени, а на раскрытую ладонь падал солнечный свет, и Люк увидел мозоли, старый шрам возле большого пальца. Владелец этой руки много работал, но теперь-то уж больше не поработает. Люк отвернулся и едва не наступил на голову, лежащую без тела. Крысы выели глаза и разодрали щеку, сквозь которую теперь виднелись белые зубы. Люк сглотнул и остановился. Постоял немного, пытаясь прийти в себя. У тускена, лежавшего сразу за головой, в руке все еще был зажат гадерффай. Ярко блестели лезвия на одном конце древка, а дубинка на другом конце была покрыта чем-то желтоватым.

Люк сглотнул еще раз. Тускен вонял просто невероятно.

— Люк... — сказал Биггс откуда-то с другого конца галактики. — Люк!..

Да, это похоже было на солнечный удар. Одно из солнц словно скатилось по небосводу и тюкнуло Люка прямо по затылку. Белая вспышка перед глазами затмила сцену побоища, и Люк успел почувствовать немалое облегчение, прежде чем потерял сознание.

Очнулся Люк то ли от качки, то ли от вони. Рот был заткнут чем-то мерзким, прямо в лицо насмешливо светили оба солнца. Небо раскачивалось, как пьяное. Руки были скручены за спиной, ноги связаны. Затылок болел как проклятый. И Люка снова мутило.

Он с трудом повернул голову, уклоняясь от насмешливого взгляда солнц-близнецов. Увидел лицо Биггса, его расширенные глаза, царапину на скуле и тряпку во рту, а за ним — спину тускена, управлявшего бантой. Именно на спине банты они и лежали, и качало тут немилосердно.

«Что ж, это закономерно, — прозвучал в его сознании голос дяди Оуэна. — Если ты можешь влипнуть в историю, ты в нее влипаешь».

Закономерно. Да, это закономерно.

Люк смотрел в глаза Биггса. Они должны были влипнуть вместе, дядя Оуэн и это назвал бы закономерным. Они всегда вместе попадали в истории. Но как жаль, что эта история будет для них последней.

Люк никак не мог испугаться по-настоящему. Он знал, зачем тускены берут пленников, но почему-то не боялся. Может, просто качка не давала ему сосредоточиться на страхе.

Бабушка Шми умерла в стойбище тускенов. Они иногда похищали фермеров, чтобы пытать их — медленно, день за днем. Поселенцы говорили, тускены пьют чужую боль, как остальные пьют воду. Если поселенец не погибал во время пытки, тускены принимали его в племя. Те несчастные, наверное, под пыткой сходили с ума: никто в здравом рассудке не согласился бы на такую жизнь.

Теперь через это придется пройти и Люку с Биггсом.

Качало на спине банты по-страшному. И воняло отвратно.

Потом банта вдруг остановилась, и Люк услышал обычный человеческий голос, по-своему даже мягкий, но произносивший фразы на рычащем и фыркающем тускенском наречии. Из поселенцев все знали на этом языке хотя бы пару слов, но беседовать с тускенами им доводилось все больше на языке оружия. А теперь кто-то стоял и говорил с тускенами, и те ему отвечали, вместо того чтобы ткнуть гадерффаем. Люк извертелся, пытаясь понять, кто же это. Голос казался ему смутно знакомым.

Наконец тускен прорычал что-то, прозвучавшее особенно неприятно, и пинком сбросил Биггса вниз. Потом Люк почувствовал сильный толчок и понял, что летит следом. Земля оказалось очень твердой.

Очень.

Но зато не качалась.

Люк лежал на боку, ошеломленный падением. Банта тяжело протопала мимо, а за ней — вторая. Потом в поле зрения Люка появились ноги в потрепанных сапогах.

— Ну-ка, — весело сказал тот самый голос, — кто тут у нас?

Люк замычал сквозь тряпку. Сильные руки помогли ему сесть и вынули кляп. Люк часто задышал, хватая ртом сухой, горячий, чистый воздух, пока спаситель снимал путы с его рук и ног. Биггс на все лады честил тускенов.

— Ну что, молодые люди, — сказал их спаситель, скидывая свой капюшон. — Как же вы оказались в этой затруднительной ситуации?

С виду ему можно было дать лет пятьдесят. Пропыленная борода, светлые глаза. Лицо, пожалуй, поприятнее, чем у большинства фермеров, но все же что-то таилось в этом лице, что-то странное.

— С... Бен! — наконец выпалил Люк. — Ты Бен Кеноби, я тебя видел в Анкорхеде.

— Сумасшедший Бен, ты хотел сказать. — Старик явно подтрунивал над ним.

— Нет, я... хотел сказать «старый», но подумал, это будет невежливо.

— Да, — ответил старик с непонятной улыбкой, — вежливость всегда важна. Ларсы хорошо тебя воспитали. Ты ведь с фермы Ларсов, не так ли, малыш?

— Да. Я Люк. Люк Скайуокер. А это...

— Сын Хаффа Дарклайтера, я полагаю.

— Да, — сказал Биггс. Он смотрел настороженно. — Мы очень вам благодарны.

— Как же вы оказались здесь, молодые люди? Опасно разгуливать в таких местах.

— И еще как опасно, — очень серьезно сказал Биггс. — Мы нашли тела поселенцев. Тускены искромсали их, как на гуляш. А недавно напали на ферму в наших краях, и у нас собрали ополчение. Мы хотели...

— Мы хотели посмотреть, как они избавятся от тускенов, — сказал Люк честно.

Глаза Бена сверкнули при этих словах. Люку аж не по себе стало. Похоже, слухи о сумасшествии Бена не так уж и беспочвенны.

— Посмотреть... — повторил Бен за ним. — Да. Ну что ж. — Он поднялся и взглянул на них сверху. — Показывайте дорогу, молодые люди.

Тускены не успели увезти их далеко. Голова болела, и ноги затекли, однако Люк скоро поймал темп и шагал довольно бодро, да и Биггс от него не отставал. Бен Кеноби с мягкой улыбкой шел рядом с ними.

До сих пор Люк видел Бена лишь издали и теперь то и дело на него поглядывал. Да, в этом человеке и впрямь чувствовалось что-то странное. Будто некая тень довлела над сердцем Бена, разъедая его изнутри.

Нет, он точно перегрелся. Или по голове слишком сильно получил. Тень в сердце! Придет же в голову.

Лендспидер Биггса уцелел. Тускены редко трогают технику: она им ни к чему. Бен Кеноби с сосредоточенным видом обошел место бойни, вглядываясь с равным вниманием в останки поселенцев и тускенов. Тела вомп-крыс он тоже осмотрел.

— Это ополчение перестреляло животных?

— Нет, это мы, — сказал Биггс. — Они жрали... тела.

Бен вернулся к лендспидеру.

— Ну что ж. Вы обещали мне показать стойбище. Поедем. — А потом, когда лендспидер уже миновал место бойни, прибавил: — Вы метко стреляете, мальчики. Часто практикуетесь?

— Да, мы убиваем вомп-крыс. В Анкорхеде за них платят и немало.

— Вот оно как.

Слова Биггса, похоже, Бену не нравились.

— Неужели вам не было их жаль? Эти животные поступают согласно своей природе.

— Вы говорите, как приезжий, — бросил Биггс с толикой презрения. — Стаей вомп-крысы могут напасть даже на банту, а если им попадется безоружный человек, сожрут в мгновение ока. И все согласно их природе. Здесь у каждой твари природа такая, что без бластера из дома выйти нельзя.

Дальше летели в молчании. Люк все больше тревожился. Ему вдруг подумалось, что это плохая идея — везти с собой Бена Кеноби.

Они оставили лендспидер у очередного склона: подъем был слишком крутым. И, хватаясь руками за камни, отправились наверх. Здесь было жарче, нежели в извивах каньонов. Вокруг царила тишина: ни шума двигателей, ни звука выстрелов.

Люк осторожно подполз к краю обрыва и взглянул вниз, на стойбище тускенов. Там никого не было. Совсем никого.

— Мы опоздали, — пробормотал Бен Кеноби. — Опоздали.

— Я вижу тела, — сказал Биггс.

— Поселенцев?

— Нет, тускенов. Но надо спуститься, вдруг там кто-то из наших...

Люк побежал первым.

В стойбище тишина сделалась оглушающей. Тускены лежали повсюду, но их трупы не пугали — в обмотках, с закрытыми лицами, они похожи были на тряпичных кукол. Кое-где виднелась кровь, но если кто-то из поселенцев и пострадал, их здесь не было.

— Я этого не предвидел, — шептал Бен. — Так не должно быть. Не должно быть.

Он низко надвинул капюшон, и выражения лица было не разобрать. Биггс и Люк переглянулись. Они обошлись все стойбище, проверяя, не остался ли здесь кто из поселенцев, раненый или мертвый, а Бен все состоял, глядя на тело тускенского ребенка.

— Как люди могли дойти до такого? — донесся до них горестный шепот, и тут Биггс не выдержал.

— Люди защищали свои дома, — сказал он резко. — Свои семьи.

— Разве этот ребенок угрожал чьей-то семье? Или вон тот?

— Через пару лет этот «ребенок» пошел бы в набег на очередную ферму.

— И поэтому он не заслуживает жизни?

— А разве фермеры не заслуживают жизни? — очень тихо сказал Люк.

Биггс и Бен повернулись к нему с явным удивлением, словно в пылу спора позабыли, что здесь есть кто-то, кроме них двоих. Люк смутился.

— Фермеры никого не трогают, живут себе мирно, — продолжил он. — А тускены убивают...

— Но разве это повод становиться такими же? — тихо и печально ответил ему Бен. — Истреблять их семьи, разорять их дома? Женщины тускенов не ходят в набеги, и эти дети ни для кого пока не представляли опасности.

— А значит, нужно дать им время подрасти, чтобы было кому убивать нас лет через пять? — сказал Биггс.

Или через шесть. Или через семь. Люк почему-то вспомнил про Канджи, девчонку, за которой увивался Биггс. Никогда не знаешь, кто пострадает от тускенов следующим.

— Зло нельзя победить злом, — сказал Бен.

— Бездействием уж точно ничего не победить, — бросил Биггс.

И Люк заметил, что Бен вздрогнул. Словно Биггс попал в какую-то больную для Бена тему. Впрочем, оно и понятно. Бен ведь живет в пустыне один, и в округе знают, что он не добывает воду на продажу, не собирает старье, чтобы торговать с джавами, он вообще ничего не делает. Просто живет. Может, прячется от кого-то или тихо сходит с ума. Но так или иначе, а он выбрал бездействие, иначе крутился бы, зарабатывая кредиты, да и прятался бы где-нибудь поближе к цивилизации.

— Вы говорите, как приезжий, — задумчиво повторил Биггс. — Я помню, лет пять назад побывал здесь один профессор, вы бы с ним нашли общий язык. Тоже все твердил, что тускены не виноваты, убийства для них — это культурный код или что-то в этом духе. Они же его и убили, этого профессора, до смерти запытали. Слышали эту историю, нет? Вы точь-в-точь как тот профессор, но он-то приехал откуда-то из Центрального Кольца, а вы здесь живете и даже знаете тускенский язык. И ничего при этом не понимаете про здешнюю жизнь. Не знаю, как это возможно.

Взгляд у Бена сделался нехорошим и острым. С таким взглядом люди берутся за бластер, чтобы, к примеру, выбить свои деньги у жулика-торговца. Или чтоб спровадить бандитов со своей земли.

До чего странный он человек. Совсем недавно едва не плакал над тускенами, а теперь так смотрит.

Бен моргнул и отвел глаза.

— Молодость, молодость, — сказал он. — Категоричная пора. Однажды вы повзрослеете, мальчики, и поймете, что в жизни все...

Он вдруг замолчал и посмотрел наверх, в бескрайнее жаркое небо, прямо-таки уставился туда. Скулы у него побледнели, губы крепко сжались.

— Что там? — сказал Биггс и тоже посмотрел наверх.

И Люк глянул. Ничего там не было. Небо как небо.

А потом он вдруг почувствовал — холод. Хрустальный холод глубокой ночи, того самого часа, к которому пустыня успевает утратить накопленное за день тепло, и оседающий на металле конденсат ненадолго застывает тонкой корочкой льда.

Они все так же стояли под светом палящих солнц, и кожей Люк чувствовал, насколько вокруг жарко — как и всегда в это время дня. Но сердцем, душой, каким-то особым чувством он ощущал лишь холод.

— Твои родственники в опасности! — вдруг крикнул Бен Кеноби. — Нужно ехать, Люк! Быстрее!

— Что?!

— Бежим скорее! Да не стойте же вы!..

И они побежали — до лендспидера, а там уже полетели, понеслись, будто камень с горы. За рычаг управления прыгнул Бен, и Биггс ничего не сказал.

— Куда мы летим? — спросил Люк.

— Обратно. Нужно перехватить их по дороге назад. И вот что. Слушай меня внимательно, Люк. Ни в коем случае ты не должен возвращаться на ферму Ларсов.

— Что?

— Ни в коем случае. Я постараюсь помочь Ларсам, но ты должен держаться подальше. Ты понял?

Люк понял, что этот человек и впрямь сумасшедший. Он взглянул на Биггса и едва заметно покачал головой: не надо, молчи.

Люк чувствовал себя так, будто сильно повзрослел за этот день. И одновременно чувствовал себя очень маленьким. Холод, ночной холод словно обнимал его за плечи, и все вокруг казалось нереальным.

Самым нереальным был Бен Кеноби.

Во двор, полный народа и техники, лендспидер влетел на скорости и только чудом никого не задел.

— Ларсы! Где Ларсы?! — крикнул Кеноби, перемахивая через борт лендспидера.

Его крик слился с ревом Хаффа Дарклайтера.

— Биггс! Где ты шлялся?!

— Мы просто катались, пап, — сказал Биггс совершенно спокойно.

Бок о бок с Люком он подошел к своему отцу.

— Еще и психа этого где-то подцепил! — продолжал Хафф.

— Он нам помог, пап. Потом расскажу. А где Ларсы?

— Поехали домой. Я обещал, что ты этого шалопая привезешь позже. Вам, обалдуям, нужно иногда порезвиться на воле. Но не в такой же момент!

— Люк, помни, что я сказал! — прокричал Бен Кеноби, в один прыжок оказавшись снова за рычагом лендспидера.

И в мгновение ока умчался.

— Дерьмо банты! — только и сказал изумленный Биггс. — Он угнал мой спидер?

Хафф отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Сам привадил этого чокнутого, сам и расхлебывай! Нового спидера ты не получишь, пока этот не вернешь. Будешь летать на старье.

— Ладно, пап.

Люк смотрел вслед Кеноби. Там только песчаная пыль клубилась.

— Он сказал, тете и дяде что-то грозит.

— Да он псих, Люк, что его слушать.

— Мне нужно вернуться на ферму.

— Я тебя отвезу. Заодно, может, свой спидер верну.

А холод не отступал. Люку чудилась ночь, и тишина, и звезды в темном небе. Он будто нес эту ночь в себе. Странное было ощущение.

— Ты же слышал, что он болтал. Про тускенов и вообще, — говорил Биггс, направляя старый грузовой спидер к ферме Ларсов. — Он чокнутый вконец. Как он бормотал, что не предвидел этого, да все убивался, что тускенов перебили? А они ведь не остановились бы, точно тебе говорю. Так и убивали бы поселенцев.

— Я знаю, — сказал Люк.

— И потом он вдруг возопил, что твоим родным грозит опасность. Это бред сумасшедшего, и только. Не переживай ты об этом!

Люк смотрел, как проносятся мимо скальные останцы. Не то чтобы он переживал, нет. Люк был уверен, что с дядей и тетей ничего плохого не случится. Но волнение все же нарастало в нем — медленно и неотвратимо, будто песчаный бархан. Нет, ничего не случится с дядей и тетей, а с ним самим? Или с этим чокнутым беднягой, который, как ни крути, спас им жизнь?

«Это закономерно. Если ты можешь влипнуть в историю, ты в нее влипаешь».

Точно. Дядя Оуэн всегда прав, ведь он — дядя Оуэн, а не бестолковый Люк Скайуокер.

Вдалеке уже виднелась ферма, а рядом с ней... Екнуло сердце, качнулась воображаемая звездная высь. Рядом с фермой, прекрасный в своей лаконичности, устремив сложенные крылья прямо в небо, стоял лямбда-шаттл. Настоящий.

— Мне это мерещится? — сказал Биггс, прибавляя скорость.

— Тогда и мне тоже.

Да, этот день не мог закончиться чем-то заурядным, не мог закончиться простым выговором от дяди и тетиными слезами. Но лямбда-шаттл! Здесь! Если бы на дядину ферму явился сам Джабба, Люк и то удивился бы меньше.

Бен Кеноби на украденном лендспидере несся впереди. Возле фермы он остановился. Когда Люк с Биггсом наконец добрались, Бен состоял, откинув капюшон. Лицо сделалось холодным. В руке был зажат длинный металлический цилиндр.

Дядя Оуэн целился в Бена из бластерной винтовки. А рядом с дядей Оуэном стоял высоченный человек в черной броне, похожий на короля мандалорцев из детских сказок — того самого, что мечтал завоевать галактику, но так и не завоевал.

— Убирайся с моей земли, Кеноби! — орал дядя Оуэн.

— Бегите, он убьет вас! — кричал Бен.

Люк прыгнул через борт и метнулся к дяде, перехватил винтовку за ствол. Успел в последний момент, выстрел ушел в небо.

Очень близко Люк взглянул в искаженное злобой, почти неузнаваемое лицо дяди.

— Иди в дом! И не смей больше подходить к этому ублюдку!

Дядя вырвал винтовку из рук Люка и снова ее вскинул.

— Дядя Оуэн, нет! Бен спас мне жизнь! Мы с Биггсом попали в беду, и Бен нас выручил.

— Иди в дом, — повторил дядя Оуэн тише.

Люк замотал головой. Какое тут «иди», если вокруг творится настоящее безумие.

Тяжелая рука вдруг легла ему на плечо, и Люк замер. Тишина и холод звездной ночи сделались сильнее, реальнее. Незнакомый низкий голос произнес:

— Иди в дом, Люк, успокой свою тетю. Она за тебя волнуется.

Люк поднял голову. Посмотрел в визоры черного шлема. Что-то еще кричал Бен. Дядя Оуэн бормотал ругательства, белый от злости. Люк все смотрел — как будто мог что-то увидеть.

— Иди, — повторил незнакомец, и Люк пошел.

Оглянулся от спуска: дядя Оуэн опустил винтовку, Биггс сидел с круглыми глазами, а Бен стоял, расставив ноги, и в руке его тихо гудел световой меч — совершенно нереальная, невозможная картина.

«Иди», — настаивал в его сознании низкий голос.

Тот же голос вслух сказал:

— Уходи, Оби-Ван. Если ты спас Люка, в этот раз я дам тебе уйти. Беги к Йоде, к Органе, к кому хочешь... Опусти винтовку, Оуэн. Пусть уходит.

Взгляд Бена в этот миг был неописуем. Боль и злость, вина и страх, решимость и тоска — Люку чудилось в этом взгляде слишком многое. Человек не может испытывать столько эмоций сразу. Люку было жаль его до слез. Безумный взгляд, растрепанная борода, а в руке — оружие из сказок. Бен выглядел... потерянным. И очень одиноким.

Дядя Оуэн и впрямь опустил винтовку, пробормотав что-то на хаттском. Незнакомец в черном стоял спокойно и не двигался. Взгляд Бена Кеноби пылал так, что Люк подумал: «Сейчас он потеряет голову и бросится на них, а они даже не успеют защититься».

Но Бен не бросился. Он выключил меч и, немного ссутулившись, пошел к лендспидеру. Сел за рычаг управления. Тронулся с места.

Все. Вот и все. Бедный безумец никого не тронул, и его никто не тронул. Люк перевел дыхание. И тут же услышал обеспокоенный голос тети, звавшей его по имени.

Люк сбежал вниз и угодил в тетины объятия.

— Где ты был? Разве можно так исчезать, когда тускены рыщут по округе?

— Я был с Биггсом, тетя Беру.

— Люк!.. — сказала тетя даже с каким-то отчаянием.

И звонкий девчачий голос тоже повторил его имя — как эхо. Люк выглянул из-за тетушки: на него прямым и ясным взглядом смотрела темноволосая девочка примерно одних с ним лет.

Девочка нервно облизала губы.

— Люк... — снова сказала тетя Беру.

Он вдруг понял, что дело не только в его пропаже. Тетя как будто собиралась сообщить ему что-то очень серьезное и не знала, как подступиться к этой задаче.

— Понимаешь... — наконец произнесла она. — Твой отец... Он жив.

И Люк так и застыл с открытым ртом, дурак дураком.

— Кеноби нам солгал. Он жив. И он даже не знал, что ты растешь здесь, у нас.

«При чем здесь Бен Кеноби?»

Все это казалось сном или бредом. Может быть, тускены слишком сильно ударили его по голове? То-то ему мерещится всякое: лямбда-шаттл, король мандалорцев и бедолага Бен со световым мечом.

Годами Люк сочинял истории о том, что его отец выжил после аварии грузовоза — может быть, потерял память, но выжил, и однажды он вспомнит и вернется. Но в этих историях не было такого хаоса и нагромождения нелепостей. На то они и придуманные истории, в них все должно быть увязано друг с другом.

Незнакомая девочка, тоненькая и очень прямая, смотрела на него блестящими глазами.

— Я Лея, — сказала она, перехватив его взгляд. — Я твоя сестра.

И осознание реальности обрушилось на Люка, будто песчаная буря. Нет, такого бы он не сочинил и в бреду бы не увидел. Девочка пошла к нему навстречу, протягивая руку. Сестра! Люк даже не спросил, где теперь его отец — неужели тот тип в черной броне, похожий на короля мандалорцев из старых сказок, и есть его отец?

Люк высвободился из объятий тети и шагнул навстречу девочке, стиснул ее маленькую ладошку. Сестра, да, сестра. Она не врет. Люк откуда-то знал ее, чувствовал, что они должны быть рядом, что это правильно. Словно когда-то давным-давно они уже были вместе, неразделимые, как половинки плодов лайса. Люк прожил всю жизнь — целых двенадцать лет — даже не зная, что чего-то лишен. Понял только сейчас, когда вдруг почувствовал себя целым.

— Я тоже не знала, — сказала Лея очень серьезно. — Мне врали всю жизнь. Я... Мои ро... Люди, которые меня вырастили... — Она мотнула головой. — Нет, я потом расскажу. Я их очень любила и, наверное, еще люблю, но ужасно такое вдруг о себе узнать. Но, знаешь, он ничего. Наш отец. Не такой уж и страшный.

«А он должен быть страшным? Он в самом деле потерял память и подался в мандалорцы? Нет, это точно бред, ничего этого на самом деле не происходит». Однако ладошка, зажатая в его руке, убеждала в обратном. Она была реальней всего — трупы тускенов и мертвые поселенцы, безумный Бен, световые мечи, шаттлы, даже слова тети — все меркло перед ее реальностью.


End file.
